ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 247 (25th June 1987)
Plot Tom prepares for the judges arrival as the day of the London in Bloom contest arrives. Arthur replants flowers following the sabotage the night before. Colin cannot find the key to the lock on his bike and is running out of time, as he and Barry have Graham's wedding to attend. The judges arrive and Tom excitedly informs the Square residents. Barry decides to use a hacksaw to free Colin's bike but a policeman sees them and assumes they are stealing. The judges hand Den plastic flowers which were used in The Vic's display, disqualifying them from the competition. Den is furious and vows to put The Dagmar out of business. James is unimpressed with the builders and their poor attempts at fixing the entrance door to The Dagmar. Ali decides to use an illegal tactic to pick up extra customers from The Dagmar in his minicab, but Sue refuses to let him proceed with it knowing it is illegal. Pauline makes a deal out of Arthur becoming unemployed again despite him telling her not to worry. James invited Arthur and Pauline to The Dagmar's opening and gives Arthur extra cash for his work. Sharon assumes Simon is after sex again when he tells her he wants to spend time with her alone. Ali invites Mary to The Dagmar. Dot sees Arthur and the pair have a heart-to-heart about recent events and how they are perceived by the local residents. Pat decides to host a bus stop lottery at The Vic to bring in trade and compete with The Dagmar's opening night. The Dagmar opens its doors for the first time. Dot and Tom play the bus stop lottery together; Tom wins and Dot loses, despite buying the most tickets, leaving her confused. Tom then kisses her and asks her to marry him again, but she tells him she is married to Charlie still so cannot consider marriage with him. James dislikes Mary being in The Dagmar but when he goes to talk to her, she assumes he is going to talk to her about the cleaning job and accepts, leaving him in an awkward predicament. Ali propositions to Mary so she slaps him in front of the customers. Den and Magda attend The Dagmar's opening night and Den is shocked to see his staff and regular customers there. Angie tells Pat that she is going to get exactly what she wants: a home, a pub and Den. Cast Regular cast *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Angie - Anita Dobson *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Den - Leslie Grantham *Tom - Donald Tandy *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Mary - Linda Davidson *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford Guest cast *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu *Tel - Michael Garner *Ray - Bob Hewis *Tina - Eleanor Rhodes *Gaz - Unknown (Uncredited) *Omo - Unknown (Uncredited) Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Al's Café *The Dagmar Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'All being well, The Dagmar will be opening its doors in precisely 59 minutes.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,150,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes